


promises

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Post-Pregnancy, Sick!Doc, specifically TB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Doc has tuberculosis again, due to the death of the Stone Witch. He's getting treatment, but in the meantime, a little girl is born and he can't meet her until he's healthy.





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I haven't written something this fluffy in years. And trust me, it seems like pure angst at first, but it's all fluff by the end.

“I don’t mean to assume, but Henry is the father, correct?”

Wynonna looks down at her daughter--oh god, that’s weird--who’s cry-hiccuping softly in her arms. Wylie was only born just moments ago and Wynonna’s exhausted, and the doctor is looking at her expectantly.

Well. So far Wylie hasn’t shown any signs of revenant-ism. Not that Wynonna expected her to show signs yet. But it still didn’t matter, Wynonna had a pretty good idea why the doctor was asking.

“Yeah.”

“He’s still got a few months left of treatment, you know,” the doctor says. “He’s still contagious. You don’t want your daughter getting TB.”

It was something that had already entered Wynonna’s mind, though she hadn’t said anything. Doc was already broken-hearted over the fact the baby might not be his and terrified that his tuberculous had come back, Wynonna didn’t want to break the news to him that he wouldn’t be allowed around Wylie until he was better.

“I know,” she said quietly, looking down at Wylie again. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she did seem to have Doc’s chin. She imagined scruff and a tiny goatee on the baby’s chin, and it seemed familiar.

“Would you like me to let him know? I know your family is out there, waiting.”

Well, Wynonna isn’t moving anytime soon, and everyone’s waiting to meet the baby. Doc won’t be able to. Someone had to tell him.

“Tell him I’m sorry too, would you?” Wynonna asks. The doctor nods, a sympathetic look on her face, and exits the room.

Wynonna rocks Wylie softly, hoping motherly instinct will kick in sometime soon and she’ll be able to figure out how to stop the crying. Wylie’s face is twisted in the tragedy of leaving her warm and safe home for the past few months, and Wynonna can’t really blame her. Life sucks.

She takes a look around at her hospital room, hating it. The last time she was in a hospital bed before all this was with the Jack of Knives. And the last time she was in a hospital, it was because Doc had passed out after coughing up too much blood. They’d finally been able to get a real diagnosis at that point, since Doc refused to go see anyone. He knew what was wrong, he said, why did he need a doctor to tell him what he already knew? To start treatment, the answer turned out to be. The relief on Doc’s face when he’d been told there was a cure…

She can imagine the look on his face right now. He’ll be shutting himself off from everyone, saying it’s fine, the baby’s health is more important, but he’ll be torturing himself over it. He won’t even get to meet his daughter for months.

Waverly is in the lead when the door opens again, Dolls and Nicole right behind her. Wynonna tries to see if Doc is hovering outside, but the door closes and Waverly is cooing over her niece, and that’s all she can do.

* * *

Doc’s reaction to not being able to see Wylie turns out to be a lot worse than Wynonna expected. He tells her later, when Waverly is babysitting a fast asleep Wylie, that he doesn’t see the point in sticking around until he’s better. Wynonna points out he still needs treatment, but Doc argues he can get that where he’s going. He doesn’t say where that is. Wynonna doesn’t ask. Wynonna also tries to point out that he’s a valuable asset to the team, but Doc won’t hear it.

“I won’t risk Wylie’s health. This is for the best.” He smiles softly, a little tightly. “I told you all I wanted was for you to be healthy and as close to happy as possible. I want the same for her too. And if that means not being here for the first few months of her life, well then, that’s was it takes. Nothin’ more to it.”

He leaves in the dead of night that very night, not giving anyone the chance to say goodbye. Wynonna’s heart aches when she realizes the next morning, but she’s quickly distracted by a hungry Wylie.

* * *

It’s five months before Dolls--of all people, Dolls--gets a call from Doc saying he’s gotten a clean bill of health and he’s coming back to Purgatory. The day he’s supposed to return Wynonna declares it’s her turn to watch Wylie, and she and Wylie camp out on the front porch of the homestead in anticipation.

Wylie’s grown a lot in the past five months. She has a nice curl of hair on the top of her head and loves to giggle and smile at the smallest things. And still she’s shown no signs of anything resembling a revenant. Wynonna’s still not convinced it won’t happen eventually, but for now she’s just happy for a happy, roly poly of a daughter who really wants to eat Wynonna’s hair.

When a bright red appears on the horizon, getting closer by the second, Wynonna stands up, readjusting Wylie in her arms. It’s early in the afternoon, so everyone else is still at work, but it’s for the best. Doc should have some time alone.

His eyes are as wide as dinner plates when he steps out of the car, staring at Wylie like he can’t quite believe it. He glances at Wynonna as he walks up to them, but Wylie’s caught his gaze and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“This really her?” he asks, awe saturated in his voice. Wynonna nods, and Doc runs a finger down the side of Wylie’s face.

“She’s beautiful.”

“You wanna hold her?” Wynonna asks. Doc looks up at her like he doesn’t trust her offering, but Wynonna just smiles. “Go ahead.”

Doc takes Wylie carefully, reverently. Wylie goes quiet for a moment, aware that she’s suddenly no longer being held by mom, but as Doc adjusts her to a comfortable position, she seems to decide this new person is worthy to hold her. A part of Wynonna wants to take that as a sign--maybe Wylie recognizes her father.

“How is she?” Doc asks quietly, his eyes still glued to the baby, rocking her gently.

“She’s perfect,” Wynonna says. “Really, she’s… she’s just perfect.”

Doc finally looks up to really meet Wynonna’s eyes for the first time, and Wynonna catches a tear running down his cheek.

“And you?” he asks, just as gently. Wynonna smiles at him and leans in to kiss him chastely on the lips. Doc looks surprised for a moment, but the giddiness gives way fast.

“I’m better now that you’re here,” Wynonna answers. “And healthy.”

“Good,” Doc says, trying to hide his grin and failing. He looks down at Wylie as she states her opinion on the matter. He chuckles softly. “That’s good.”

“Just promise me one thing,” Wynonna says, and Doc looks back up expectantly. “Don’t ever disappear on me again, okay? Ever.”

Doc smiles and nods. “I promise.”


End file.
